


Убежище, sidhe!verse

by Immernot, KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, sidhe!verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герои Убежища — фейри, представители двух противоборствующих Дворов, чья история рассмотрена на протяжении 180 лет. Фактически переложение и обоснование событий сериала. Знакомство с кельтской мифологией и серией Джима Батчера "Досье Дрездена" существенно упрощает понимание матчасти, но большая ее часть придумана "под канон" Убежища.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убежище, sidhe!verse

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи Убежища принадлежат их создателям, иерархия фэйри во многом совпадает с трактовкой Батчера. Поведение и взаимоотношения героев целиком и полностью на совести авторов, не получающих никакой выгоды, кроме радости от творчества.

Суть: в мире противодействуют две силы (два сезона) — Лето (тепло) и Зима (холод). Это не добро и зло, просто природные силы, связанные со всей экосистемой Земли в принципе.  
Основная цель: получение преимущества перед противником без глобальных нарушений равновесия (они опасны для всех).  
Система: Разумные существа относятся либо к Летнему, либо к Зимнему Дворам. У каждого Двора есть три старших фигуры, два избранника и подданные.

**Разумные существа**

_Стихии_ – древнейшие и сильнейшие существа, обладатели сразу энергии Зимы и Лета. Не принадлежат ни к одному из Дворов, нейтральный элемент, позволяющий вернуть систему в равновесное состояние. Стихии обычно не вмешиваются в борьбу Лета и Зимы, но если уж действуют — то в планетарных масштабах. Неуправляемы, их вмешательство опасно для всего живого. Пример Стихии — Кали (именно та, какой она представлена в сериале, не мифологическая).

 _Звери_ – разумные виды, близкие к людям. Изначально лишенные энергии сезонов, они могут быть лишь ее Носителями (причем и Зимы, и Лета), но не могут ее использовать. Нарушают баланс за счет удержания энергии в «статичном» состоянии. Смертны, но будучи Носителями не стареют и не болеют. Сами выбирают, какому Двору они служат и вольны свое решение поменять практически в любой момент. Примеры — Сасквоч, Генри, Тесла, Эрика.

_Люди_ – обычные люди, могут при случае получить и использовать энергию сезона. А могут и вообще не подозревать о существовании Дворов.

_Люди с энергией сезона_ – соответственно Летние и Зимние. Они или рождаются такими, или завербованы старшей фигурой, или получили энергию иным способом (редкость). Живут дольше, чем обычные люди и обладают некоторыми специфическими способностями. Выбрав однажды, какому Двору служат, не могут изменить свое решение (исключение — Рыцари) и не могут ни хранить, ни использовать энергию другого сезона.

**Дворы**

К каждому принадлежат люди с энергией сезона, люди и звери. У каждого Двора есть три старших фигуры, два избранника и подданные.

**Старшие фигуры: Мать, Королева, Леди**

_Мать_ — самая старшая, самая сильная фигура своего Двора, обладающая огромной ментальной мощью. Она не разменивается по мелочам, это скорее созерцательная энергия и стратегический запас Двора. Подстраховывает Королеву и Леди.

_Правящая (действующая) Королева_ — вторая по силе, активно действующая фигура, может использовать энергию напрямую самостоятельно (заморозить или разогреть, заставить что-то сделать против воли и т.д.). Правит всеми, кто наделен энергией ее Двора, включая Леди, но сама при этом находится под присмотром Матери.

_Леди (Дева)_ — самая слабая из старших фигур. Основные способности — воздействие на физическое тело (свое или чужое). Подчиняется Королеве и Матери. 

Для Двора идеальна ситуация, когда есть все три старшие фигуры, во всех остальных случаях баланс рискует нарушиться в пользу Двора-соперника.

**Избранники: Рыцарь и Главнокомандующий**

Избранники – это обладатели энергии сезона, назначенные Королевой, и лишь в том случае, если Королевы временно нет, их назначают Мать или Леди. При поддержке Королевы почти так же сильны и практически бессмертны, как старшие фигуры. Их энергия не передается и в случае смерти возвращается к старшим фигурам. Избранников может и не быть, это не критично, хотя и нежелательно.

_Рыцарь_ – всегда человек, до этого не обладавший энергией ни одного из сезонов. Его чаще всего наделяет силой Королева, чьи личные поручения он выполняет. Так же Рыцарь занимается вопросами внутренней политики. Рыцарь может добровольно сменить сезон, если другая Королева переманит его на свою сторону, но принудить его к этому нельзя. Королева или та из старших фигур, которая наделяла Рыцаря силой, может отозвать Рыцаря, то есть вернуть свою энергию обратно себе. В этом случае Рыцарь либо становится простым подданным Двора (с некоторой минимальной энергией), либо может стать одной из старших фигур, если есть вакантное место.

_Главнокомандующий_ – человек, ранее уже обладавший хотя бы минимальной энергией своего сезона. Занимается внешней политикой Двора, во время военных действий руководит армией. Не может стать старшей фигурой.

Названия старших фигур и избранников не привязаны к полу и возрасту, это лишь дань традиции: Леди может быть пожилым мужчиной, а Рыцарь – девушкой-подростком. Для старших фигур-мужчин допустимы названия Лорд, Король, Отец.

**Подданные**  
Звери и обычные люди, служащие Двору без использования энергии сезона; так же все люди с энергией сезона, включая Рыцаря и Главнокомандующего.

**Переходы энергии**

В идеале старшая фигура продвигается по восходящей цепочке Леди ->Королева ->Мать, последовательно минуя все три стадии. Перестановки среди старших фигур возможны в тех случаях, когда есть вакантные места: одна (и более) из них либо умирает, либо добровольно снимает (снимают) с себя полномочия.

 _1) Смерть._ Старшие фигуры не бессмертны, скорее, трудноубиваемы, и чем старше фигура, тем больше усилий для этого надо приложить (проще всего убить Леди).  
В случае внезапной смерти старшей фигуры ее энергия может переходить:  
\- к младшей строго по порядку наследования фигуре (Мать умирает, ее энергия переходит к Королеве; Мать не может оставить свою энергию Леди)  
\- к ближайшему доступному подданному Двора или, в исключительном случае, к обычному человеку (Леди умирает, ее энергия переходит к кому-то, тот становится новой Леди)  
\- к Рыцарю, в том случае, если умирает Королева или Леди. Рыцарь становится старшей фигурой.  
\- к Носителю (зверю), даже не обязательно — служащему своего Двора. В этом случае энергия "консервируется" до тех пор, пока не найдется подходящая замена старшей фигуре, к которой энергия сама и переходит, покидая Носителя.  
\- на очень недолгое время энергия умершей младшей фигуры может переходить к старшей, например, Королева удерживает энергию погибшей Леди. Но это рискованно и вдобавок исключительно временное решение.

_2) Добровольная заблаговременная передача энергии_  
Может осуществляться любой из старших фигур практически любому подданному своего Двора (кроме Главнокомандующего), следующей по порядку прямого наследования старшей фигуре, обычному человеку или даже Носителю. Сложившая с себя полномочия фигура либо умирает, либо дальше существует на правах рядового подданного.

Старшие фигуры могут меняться внешне (взрослеть, стареть), но строго по личному желанию или в результате сильных травм и потрясений.

**Летние и Зимние**

Многое зависит не только Двора, но от возраста и статуса, не последнюю роль играют и личные качества каждой отдельно взятой персоны.

Зимние отдают предпочтение разуму и логике, их эмоции запрятаны глубоко и редко демонстрируются. Могут быть скрытными до параноидальности. Стратегия — тщательно продуманная цепочка шагов к цели.  
Летние порывисты, не сдержанны в эмоциях и их проявлении, более открыты и дружелюбны. Их стратегия — ловить удачный момент, действовать в минуту вдохновения.  
Но не стоит обманываться насчет Летних: они точно так же воспользуются тобой, если им это нужно. Зимнее же честны в своем отношении и не скрывают его. Легко получить одобрение и поддержку Летних, но их легко и потерять. Одобрение и поддержку Зимних получить во много раз сложнее, но они останутся с тобой навсегда.

История начинается во времена молодости Грегори Магнуса. Зимние и Летние находятся практически в идеальном балансе:

1\.   
_Зима: Мать, Королева, Леди.  
Лето: Мать, Королева, Леди._

У обоих Дворов полный набор старших фигур (кто кем был, мы не знаем, но это не важно), есть Главнокомандующие и Рыцари. Рыцарем Зимнего Двора является молодая, талантливая и в равной степени властная и амбициозная женщина по имени Патриция. В нее пылко влюблен Грегори Магнус, который на тот момент простой подданный Зимнего Двора. Патриции льстит внимание Грегори, но и только. Ситуация меняется, когда в результате трагической случайности погибает Зимняя Леди, и ее энергия, так уж получается, переходит к оказавшемуся рядом Грегори. Грегори Магнус занимает место Зимней Леди и неожиданно становится старшей фигурой. Патриция видит в этом отличные перспективы для себя, даже не смотря на то, что сама не стала Леди, а ведь переход из Рыцарь-Леди обычно куда более вероятен, чем подданный-Леди. Грегори по-прежнему от нее без ума, и Патриция решает этим воспользоваться. Она начинает выказывать ему свою симпатию, принимает ухаживания и в конце концов выходит замуж и рожает дочь Хелен. Проходят годы безмятежной семейной жизни, дочь растет, Грегори счастлив и доволен. Патриция даже в какой-то мере любит мужа, просто власть любит больше. Она не сидит без дела, и организовывает чрезвычайно сложную, и как ей кажется, безошибочную комбинацию. Цель комбинации — сместить действующую Королеву зимних так, чтобы Грегори занял ее место. Место Леди в таком случае остается вакантным, и Патриция может, как Рыцарь, претендовать на него. Но даже если место Леди занимает кто-то другой, она, обладая большим влиянием на Королеву (Грегори), все равно может правдами и неправдами урвать себе гораздо больший запас энергии и власти, чем обычный Рыцарь. Как отвести от себя подозрения? Сделать так, чтобы можно было обвинить во всем Летних и вечное сражение между Дворами. Патриция действует, но процесс выходит из-под ее контроля. Комбинация срабатывает иначе, чем планировалось: в результате погибает не только Королева зимних, но так же Мать, Королева и Рыцарь летних, и вместе с ними — сама Патриция. Баланс серьезно нарушен, и перестановки в обоих Дворах неизбежны.

2.  
 _Зима: Мать, Королева — Грегори Магнус, Леди — Хелен  
Лето: Носитель (Мать), Носитель (Королева), Леди_

У Зимы по-прежнему есть Мать, Грегори занимает вакантное место и становится действующей Королевой, а его дочь Хелен — Леди. Рыцаря у Зимнего Двора пока нет.  
У Лета ситуация патовая: убиты две старших фигуры и Рыцарь. Леди, сильно травмированная практически одномоментной смертью Матери и Королевы, не может перейти на следующую иерархическую ступеньку и стать Королевой, и может только передать свою энергию другой Леди или Носителю, но энергия Матери и Королевы уже экстренно перемещена к двум Носителям, поэтому выбора у Леди нет. Летний двор в упадке.

3\.   
_Зима: Мать — Грегори Магнус, Королева — Хелен, Носитель или неизвестная Леди  
Лето: Мать — неизвестно, Королева — Найджел, Леди — Имоджин_

У зимних перестановки старших фигур: умирает Мать, и Грегори занимает ее место, уступая титул Королевы Хелен. Неизвестно, есть ли в это время у Зимнего двора Леди. Скорее всего, ее энергию хранит Носитель.  
Неизвестно, есть ли у летних Мать, или ее энергия по-прежнему у Носителя, но энергия Королевы переходит от Носителя к Найджелу Гриффину, делая его второй старшей фигурой; Имоджин, дочь Адама Ворта, так же получает энергию и становится новой Летней Леди, но процесс проходит тяжело, и Имоджин очень слаба. Неизвестно, есть ли у летних Рыцарь, но пост Главнокомандующего занимает Адам Ворт.

...Магнус из 21 века отправилась в прошлое, но т.к. не могло быть две Королевы зимних одновременно, одна из них либо должна была передать силу и стать никем, либо умереть. У Магнус что-то переклинило, и она или из опасений, или из жадности, или просто по физическим причинам вынуждена была сделать Носителем своей энергии Друитта. Друитт, в которого против правил и ценой титанических усилий запихнули энергию действующей зимней Королевы, начал потихоньку сходить с ума, однако никому из окружающих, кроме точно знавшей причину Хелен из будущего или возможно знавшего Грегори Магнуса, и в голову не пришло, отчего Друитт так себя ведет. Его закидоны списали на личную кровожадность.  
Имоджин, Леди Летних, погибла, скорее всего, именно потому, что была еще слишком слаба и пересеклась с Магнус из будущего, которая по факту была аномалией.  
Когда Магнус в будущем отправилась в путешествие во времени, энергия стремилась выровняться (вернуться к Королеве), и Друитта по факту разнесло взрывом, а Магнус вновь стала действующей Королевой зимних. Оба двора в этот момент без Главнокомандующих.

4.  
 _Зима: Мать — Грегори Магнус, Королева — Хелен, носитель или неизвестная леди  
Лето: Мать — неизвестно, Королева — Найджел, Носитель (Леди) — Тесла_

Зимний Двор укрепляет свои позиции, но что с Леди — не ясно.  
Летний Двор снова страдает: Имоджин умирает, и так как на роль Летней Леди нет подходящей кандидатуры, ее энергия переходит к Носителю, Тесле (зверь, в данный момент служит летним). Именно энергия Леди побуждает Теслу надолго "залечь на дно", исчезнуть из поля зрения Хелен и все усилия направить на выживание. Эта же энергия помогает ему усмирять свою вампирью кровожадность.

5\.   
_Зима: Мать — (Грегори Магнус), Королева — Хелен, Носитель (Леди) — Сасквоч  
Лето: Мать — Найджел, Королева — Анна, Носитель (Леди) — Тесла_

У Зимы все по-прежнему, но точно известно, что Носитель энергии Леди — Сасквоч. Хелен, помня о судьбе своей матери, не торопится с назначением Зимнего Рыцаря, кроме того, она сильно страдает из-за разрыва с Друиттом, поведение которого не понимает и почти уверена в том, что он сошел с ума. беспокойства Хелен прибавляет то, что Грегори Магнус просто пропал, и не известно, умер ли он. Его энергия никак себя не проявляет: нет ни новой Матери, ни Носителя, в конце концов, Хелен все еще остается действующей Королевой. Хелен подозревает вмешательство стихий, но у нее нет этому достоверных подтверждений.  
Летний Двор находится в плохом, но относительно стабильном состоянии: Найджел занимает место Матери, его дочь, Анна, становится действующей Королевой, и Тесла по-прежнему хранит энергию Леди. О Рыцаре летних ничего не известно.

6\.   
_Зима: Мать — (Грегори Магнус), Королева — Хелен, Леди — Эшли  
Лето: Мать — Анна, Королева — Уотсон, Леди — Клара_

Хотя зимним по-прежнему неизвестно о местонахождении Грегори Магнуса, Королева по-прежнему Хелен, вдобавок наконец появляется Леди — Эшли, и чуть позже Уилл становится Рыцарем. Хелен, ставшая более мягко относится к Друитту, назначает его своим Главнокомандующим.  
У Летнего Двора впервые за долгое время наконец есть все старшие фигуры. После смерти Найджела Анна занимает место Матери и передает энергию Королевы Уотсону; ее дочь, Клара, становится Летней Леди. 

7.  
 _Зима: Мать — (Грегори Магнус), Королева — Хелен, Леди — Кейт  
Лето: Мать — Уотсон, Королева — Деклан, Носитель (Леди) — Генри _

Зимняя Леди, Эшли, умирает, ее место занимает Кейт.   
После убийства Анны ее энергия отходит к Уотсону, он занимает место Матери, и передает энергию действующей Королевы Деклану, Клара все еще Леди. После смерти Клары (почти одновременно со смертью Эшли) энергия переходит к Носителю — Генри, хоть он и служит Зимнему Двору, и это нежелательный вариант.

8.  
 _Зима: Мать — Грегори Магнус, Королева — Хелен, Леди — Кейт  
Лето: Мать — Деклан, Носитель (Королева) — Вексфорд, Носитель (Леди) — Генри_

Зимние убеждаются в том, что Грегори Магнус жив и сохранил свою позицию Матери.  
Летний Двор в опасно нестабильном состоянии: у них снова два Носителя, и оба — не лучший выбор. Единственная старшая фигура — Деклан, которому предчувствующий смерть Уотсон заранее передает энергию Матери, чтобы избежать фактора внезапности. Деклан назначает Рыцаря, это Эбби. 

9.  
 _Зима: Мать — Грегори Магнус, Королева — Хелен, Леди — Кейт  
Лето: Мать — Деклан, Носитель (Королева) — Вексфорд, Носитель (Леди) — Эрика_

У Зимы все без изменений, у Лета второй раз сменяется Носитель энергии Леди, на этот раз более удачно.  
При встрече с Эрикой, которая пока не определилась с принадлежностью к летним или зимним, энергия Леди переходит от Генри к ней, и именно из-за этого Эрика быстро оправляется от лекарств, становится полноценным оборотнем, а вдобавок еще и беременеет.

10\.   
_Зима: Мать — Грегори Магнус, Королева — Хелен, Леди — Кейт  
Лето: Мать — Деклан, Королева — Аддисон, Леди — Эбби_

Вексфорд в какой-то момент перестает быть Носителем, и энергия переходит к действующей Королеве — начальнику Эбби, Аддисону. Эбби при этом все еще Рыцарь летних. Новая действующая Королева оказывается настолько сильной, что при встрече с Эрикой к ней временно переходит энергия летней Леди, освободив Эрику, которая окончательно принимает сторону Зимы.  
Аддисон предпринимает попытку переманить на свою сторону зимнего Рыцаря (Уилла), чтобы сделать его летним Рыцарем, а Эбби, затем, летней Леди. Но Уилл отказывается, и Аддисон, которого поджимает время, вынужден отозвать своего Рыцаря. Эбби оказывается освободившейся фигурой, и к ней от Королевы переходит энергия Леди, Эбби становится Летней Леди, а летний двор остается без рыцаря.

Таким образом, у Зимы есть полный набор старших фигур и Рыцарь, а у Лета только старшие фигуры. О Главнокомандующих ничего не известно, но их наличие не обязательно.  
Зимний Двор, решив наконец свои внутренние проблемы, отступает на задний план (Новое Убежище) и освобождает Летним пространство для маневра, то есть система фактически достигает равновесного состояния. "Всего" за каких-то 165-170 лет. Знала бы Патриция, чем все обернется!


End file.
